


La creación de Tyler

by Kerberos_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerberos_13/pseuds/Kerberos_13
Summary: "Hace mucho tiempo no habia nada eso hasta que aparecieron los creadores, seres etéreos que podían transformarse en lo que mas quisieran.Ellos crearon todo lo que hoy conocemos.Pero ellos no fueron los únicos en aparecer ya que para crear vida también hay que morir y en efecto los destructores fueron los siguientes en aparecer trayendo muerte y destrucción a este mundo."Leyó el joven del libro de historia, sabia que aquello tenia tintes de verdad pero casi todo era mentira.Lo sabia por que los creadores habían aniquilado a los destructores. . .  Y el los ayudo.





	1. Prólogo

Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo cuando el universo aún era joven no había nada solo inmensa oscuridad que se propagaba a lo largo y ancho como si lo tratara de consumir todo.

Pero, entonces hubo una luz o sería un destello, la forma en la que se inició todo lo que hoy conocemos empezó de esa manera ¿Qué es lo que causo ese fenómeno? Eso nadie lo sabe tal vez fue pura coincidencia o un acto hecho por un ser superior, pero lo que la gente cuenta es que de ese evento fue como nacieron los ¨creadores¨ otro de los nombres que con el tiempo gano popularidad fue "Dios o Dioses" se dice que ellos dieron luz a los que fueron conocidos cuando los seres humanos vivían tranquilamente como una sola unidad se les llamaba de ese modo, pero conforme fueron tomando distintas rutas en la vida empezando a vagar por el resto del territorio terrestre y los clanes empezaron a formarse y después esos clanes en sitios más grandes que con el tiempo se les concedió los nombres de ciudades había muchas como personas en el mundo.

Lo siguiente en aparecer fueron los "Ángel" algunos los describían como hermosos seres de luz en sus historias mientras que otros decían que no tenían una forma definida pudiendo ser lo que ellos quisieran, siendo personificados más común mente como pequeños con un alma pura un claro ejemplo de ello fueron los "querubines" apareciendo por primera vez lo que en el futuro se conocería como la teología primitiva dando como origen a la primera clasificación jerárquica de los seres celestiales, pero conforme las civilizaciones crecía expandiéndose a lo ancho de toda superficie terrestre las ideologías empezaron a cambiar unos seres humanos llevaron su vida a unas alejadas islas en el océano para vivir tranquilamente, pero sin importar donde todo conocimiento que obtuvieron los transformaron para hacer una ideología "propia" cambiando los nombres de los seres que les dieron vida.

Todos tenían un nombre para esas creaturas sin importar de donde se les viera y sin importar cuantos nombres distintos tuviera de ahora en adelante era el mismo concepto.

Tenían un aura de tranquilidad y pureza a su alrededor, comúnmente se representaban con una belleza inhumana gracias a su rasgo divino siendo perfectos ante toda la extensión de la palabra cuando se ilustraban en una pintura. Un prospecto extremadamente difícil de lograr, la imagen perfecta, la cual todo el mundo desea obtener.

Pero como sabemos que es verdad o mentira si ninguno de ustedes estuvo allí para presenciar ese hecho, pero, aunque lo pienses de ese modo ¿No es curioso que cada civilización tuviera eso en común aun a pesar de su distancia? ¿Cómo es posible que ciudades, aldeas, etc. que nunca tuvieron una convivencia en común tuvieran similitudes en los objetos a los cuales elevaban oraciones al cielo por protección, buena cosecha y salud? Incluso siendo nuestros antepasados quienes aparentemente atestiguaron ese acontecimiento marcándolo para la posteridad en lugares extraños donde habitaron, con el nombre de "Pinturas rupestres", siendo estas el único medio además de las escrituras de registrar eso para 'la posteridad, si esto fue verdad o solo se trataba de locos pintando en cuevas y escribiendo libros para ganar fama eso nunca lo sabremos ya que esta se enterró en el lugar donde descansan las almas para toda la eternidad.

Pero lo que nos cuenta la también la historia es que ellos fueron importantes para la civilización, enseñándoles cosas, como las creaciones de esos hogares y la habilidad de poder utilizar "la llama sagrada"

Eso hasta que por accidente un creador o ángeles, en realidad no se sabe muy bien quien fue el verdadero causante de lo que aparecería más adelante. Lo último en aparecer en este mundo terrenal fueron los "Destructores" pero como se dice común mente esta termino siendo ¨defectuosa¨ ante los ojos divinos de los más viejos, no era como las anteriores que habían aparecido según los relatos contados por los historiadores es que poseían dos pares de alas emplumadas de gran magnitud las cuales si tuviéramos que describirlas eran de un color negro como el alquitrán y ni hablar de sus ojos los cuáles eran horribles, otras cosas que se remarcaba mucho es que eran todo lo contrario a los "Ángeles" incluyendo la personalidad, pues los seres de pureza ayudaban a la humanidad con lo que se requería además de estar llenos de amor y los más jóvenes causaban daño a todos los seres habidos y por haber, una de las cosas que se pensaba era que ellos estaban celosos del hecho de que fuesen horribles y por lo tanto en con esa mentalidad llena de emociones negativas es que empezaron a hacer el mal, teniendo como meta destruir todo lo que los "ángeles" amaban. Conforme estas ¨fallas¨ seguían apareciendo una pregunta surgió en la mente de todos los celestiales ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Por qué seres tan horribles y malignos aparecían? ¿Era un castigo de su amo y señor?

Pero ninguna de esas preguntas fue respondida, al menos al principio.

Equilibrio esa era la razón, estas creaturas a las que se les llamo ¨destructores¨ era lo que hacían, mantenían el equilibrio ya que como en el planeta creado para los humanos había demasiados porque nadie moría, no existía lo que se conoce como la muerte. Un lugar sin preocupaciones algunas

Sin embargo, al parecer eso no lo pudieron ver los tenshi (otra forma de referirse a ellos) ya que al igual que estos ellos solo hacían su trabajo, pero misteriosamente un día estos desaparecieron sin dejar rastros...

¿Cuál fue la causa de dicho evento? Y al igual que la vez pasada la respuesta no fue dada al principio, pero aun así después de la desaparición de los "destructores" sus creaciones favoritas siguieron pereciendo al parecer lo que esas bestias fallidas trajeron consigo dicha tragedia para siempre.

¡¿Por qué arruinaban sus pequeñas creaciones incluso después de extinguirse?!

A partir de eso, cuando el enojo por primera vez creció en ellos

Existe una leyenda acerca de ellos: ¨si en alguna parte del mundo vez un desastre natural, una tragedia o algún tipo de situaciones negativas puede que un destructor estuviera allí o quizá quiera nacer uno, así que ten cuidado que probablemente tú seas el siguiente¨

Nunca creí en esa leyenda, demasiada absurda en mi opinión, pero al cumplir los 15 años ya nada fue lo mismo de siempre, descubrí quien era y que es lo que era, la única persona que amaba en vida murió por mi culpa, aunque eso mismo seguramente habrán escuchado eso de las bocas de muchos niños que creen que la muerte de alguno de sus padres es su culpa cuando no lo era.

Pero, en esta ocasión no lo era, en verdad fue su culpa que la única persona que lo amaba tuviera tal final. Pero obviamente no atravesé esa travesía solo si no que mis dos mejores amigos me acompañaron durante todo el recorrido, donde desenmascaramos secretos y mentiras que perduraron hasta la actualidad, por que no todo era lo que parecía y eso lo involucraba a el mismo.

¿Mi nombre? Escúchalo bien por que puede que no vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de escucharlo, al menos no en vida.

Me llamo Tyler, Tyler Wolfgang y esta es la historia de cómo comencé mi creación.

¿Estas listo para comenzar?

Bien, porque solo tendrás la oportunidad de escuchar una vez y cuando termines ¿Qué es lo correcto e incorrecto para ti? Porque de eso dependerá de si vives o mueres


	2. I

"¡Fuego! ¡Rápido la mansión se quema!"

Una y otra vez esas palabras fueron repetidas durante esa noche, los sirvientes de aquella familia hacían todo lo posible para acabar con el incendio en la casa ancestral de los Wolfgang, pero parece que el incendio no tenía ganas de desaparecer si no que en su lugar incrementaba poco a poco algo para nada natural. Otra de las preocupaciones de los trabajadores era que el fuego llegará al bosque de esa familia, porque de ser así la situación se volverá más complicada de lo que era actualmente.

"¡Saquen de aquí al señorito! ¡Protejan al joven amo!"

El joven amo, Tyler Wolfgang, estaba en la edad adecuada para recordar ese suceso por el resto de su vida a pesar de que algunos detalles se volverían confusos por el pasar de los años este nunca desaparecería. Al menos no del todo.

"¡MADRE! ¡PAREN, ALTO BÁJENME MI MADRE SIGUE ADENTRO!" Grito, y grito mientras era cargado por uno de los sirvientes y alejarlo del peligro, su misión principal en estos momentos era el bienestar del heredero de los Wolfgang. Tyler, al ver su hogar tornarse cada vez más lejano hasta que ya no pudo ver más que una mancha en la lejanía de colores amarillo, rojo y naranja.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? Todo había sucedido de lo más normal durante el día. La desgracia ocurrió por la noche cuando todos se estaban preparando para dar comienzo con la celebración se esa noche, su padre salió desde la tarde y aun no había regresado, por lo tanto, los únicos que se encontraban en casa era su madre, Anya, los ancianos que anteriormente fueron los señores de ese lugar antes de dejarle el puesto a sus hijos y estos a sus hijos, los sirvientes que se encargaban de terminar los preparativos para la cena y el. Obviamente todo parecía ir de lo más normal

¿Qué salió mal? ¿Quién tuvo el deseo de que algo como eso pasara? ¿Acaso fue culpa de otra familia para acabar con la ancestral familia Wolfgang? ¿Pero quién? Ellos eran amados por todas las personas del pueblo y todos se conocían siempre fue así, a pesar de todo su familia era una de las más antiguas de ese lugar se podría decir que los Wolfgang vivían allí desde que el pueblo se fundó formando parte de su creación también.

Esa noche, murieron muchas personas y animales que no pudieron escapar de las garras del fuego teniendo un cruel final, lento y de forma tormentosa sin perdonar a nadie ni a nada. A la mañana siguiente lo único que quedaba en ese lugar eran rastros de estructura de madera, algunas de pie y otras en el piso sin importar en que posición se encontrasen todas tenían el mismo color negro por haber sido quemadas. Se hizo un recuento de todas las cosas que se perdieron siendo un total de:

-10 caballos, de trabajo de campo y para salir a montar.

-El majestuoso hogar ancestral del cual no quedo nada.

-Empleados, ellos murieron tratando de detener la catástrofe sacrificando su vida en el proceso.

-Los sabios ancianos que también vivían allí no tuvieron tanta suerte tampoco, la mitad de ellos murieron por no salir a tiempo de la mansión ya sea por no querer abandonar su hogar o por el simple motivo del que eran muy viejos y no tuvieron la velocidad y el fuego les alcanzó.

Pero la mayor perdida fue la de la señora Anya Salazar con su nombre de soltera y Anya Wolfgang después de contraer matrimonio con el líder de la familia dejando atrás a un joven hijo. Todo el mundo pensó que los Wolfgang estarían de luto por un buen tiempo para honrar la memoria de todas aquellas personas que murieron ese día, pero la verdad fue otra completamente diferente no paso mucho tiempo para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y cada vez que le preguntaban al respecto el líder siempre contestaba lo mismo.

"No puedes mantenerte en el pasado por mucho tiempo, tienes que seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades porque de lo contrario este te consumirá lentamente hasta que ya no tengas a donde ir ¿Estoy triste? Si, por supuesto que, si perdí a mi esposa y mis padres esa noche, pero aún existe algo que me mantiene en esta vida y el motivo por el cual no dejo que el pasado me absorba y esa Razón es Tyler ¿Que haría el sin mí? Es joven aun ¿Me siento mal por los empleados que murieron? Si, por supuesto ellos pudieron huir y salvar sus vidas, pero se quedaron a ayudar en lo que pudieron y lo agradezco porque por ellos es que mi hijo sigue con vida"

Pasaron semanas, hasta que un día toda la gente del pueblo se sorprendió ante la noticia de que la familia se iba de allí para mudarse a "Hell Town" prometiendo volver algún día, pero por el momento era necesario irse para despejar su mente en otro lugar especialmente para que Tyler tuviera un nuevo hogar al cual acudir y una nueva educación. Pero en cambio Tyler no estaba muy contento de todo eso.

"¿Porque tengo que irme? No quiero, ¿es por Madre acaso?"

Sin embargo, las cosas podían atrasarse todo lo que quisieras, pero siempre llegara el momento que por más que lo atrasaras y eso mismo sucedió para los sobrevivientes de los Wolfgang tras dejar su antiguo hogar moviéndose hacia el sur en una nueva faceta para todos.

Para llegar a Hell Town, un día simplemente empacaron sus cosas, las cargaron a los carruajes y partieron. Pasaría mucho tiempo para que regresaran de nuevo, pero a pesar de que lo prometieron ¿En verdad pensaban hacerlo? Otra de las cosas por las que se había tomado la decisión de irse es porque algunas personas del pueblo empezaron a hablar de ese extraño suceso para nada natural. Empezando a llamarlo como "La maldición del lobo" y como se trataba de un lugar pequeño los rumores corrían como las nubes en el cielo, algunos decían que era una venganza por algo que habían hecho sus antepasados, pero de ser así ¿Porque se tardaron tanto tiempo en ejecutarla? ¿Porque hasta ahora? Otros contaban que se trataba de en efecto una maldición que por desgracia le tuvo que pasar a esa generación.

Puede que tuvieran razón, puede que no. Pero de algo todos estaban de acuerdo en algo, a partir de allí las cosas cambiarían para ellos ya sea para bien o para mal. Porque, ¿Quién es el que dicta que es lo que esta correcto e incorrecto? Tratándose de la perspectiva de cada uno junto con sus ambiciones las cuales jugarían un gran papel a la hora de tomar esas decisiones ¿Lo que hago está bien? ¿Con que me beneficio? No existía una sola persona que no pensara en su beneficio al hacer una obra ya sea pequeña o grande y si existían ¿Por qué razón harían algo sin esperar algo a cambio?

Tyler con el tiempo creció hasta convertirse un joven adolescente que había pasado por 15 primaveras, su cuerpo cambio y creció su cabellera de un hermoso rubio platinado pero lo que más lo hacía destacar eran sus ojos. Aquellos ojos caleidoscopio que cambian conforme la luz entra por ellos siendo a veces azules, marrones y en situaciones extrañas de un color lavanda, su mirada transmitía calidez, pero al mismo tiempo estaba cargada de melancolía, su tez era como de Jade sin lugar a dudas cuando creciera más se volvería un joven muy guapo digno miembro de los Wolfgang.

Era común mente conocido que todos los miembros de esa familia sin importar cualquier generación todos nacían bellos y no aparentaban la edad que tenían ¡Era imposible que unos simples mortales tuvieran tanta belleza! Eso era solo para los grandes señores del cielo.

Ring Ring Ring

El sonido de un despertador hizo eco en la oscura habitación causando que el joven bajo las sábanas se retorciera como si con aquello lograría que el sonido se esfumará no fue hasta que se hartó y sacó un brazo debajo de las sábanas para dejarlo caer en ese instrumento estridente Infernal que el silencio volvió a reinar en la alcoba desgraciadamente el joven chico ya no pudo volver a contraer el sueño que se esfumó como una brisa veraniega y lentamente abrió esos ojos manteniendo su vista en el techo decidiendo si era buena opción el levantarse en esa mañana o el ignorar sus deberes para quedarse la mayor parte del día acostado en la habitación no pudo seguir meditando sobre que decisión era mejor cuando ligeros toques en la puerta se escucharon siendo seguidos del rechinar al abrirse dejando pasar a un hombre de mediana edad que empujaba un carrito de comida.

"Lamento interrumpir su debate mental de todas las mañanas joven señor. -el nombre de aquella persona era Dónovan, el nuevo jefe de seguridad, un señor de estatura un poco sobre encima del promedio, en su cabello negro se empezaban a notar unas cuantas líneas blancas producto de su larga vida, su rostro apenas estaba dando señales de nacimiento de una que otra arruga por la vejez y sus ojos color castaños que lo veían todo. Estaba vestido con un tradicional traje negro con botones dorados a ambos lados de la vestimenta, en uno de sus bolsillos descansaba un reloj con cadena para que este no se perdiera. -Pero tiene asuntos importantes a los cuales debe de asistir hoy ¿Desea que le recuerde el itinerario? - Pregunto mientras servía una taza de té negro de Darjeliing con ese tono de voz calmado pero firme en cuanto las desciones"

"No es necesario se lo que tengo que hacer este día, todo el mundo me lo a recordado desde hace unos meses perezoso se levantó para recostarse en la cabecera de la cama.-también me han dicho que este es un día importante para la familia y no debo de echar a perder todo y traer vergüenza a la casa.- con un gesto de desagrado por lo anteriormente fue que acepto la taza de porcelana y el leve tintinear del choque entre porcelana cuando lo coloco de nuevo en su plato.-¿Porque es tan importante para nosotros cuando cumplimos 15 años?"

"Es una tradición joven amo, para su familia el cumplir esa edad significa muchas cosas, para el resto del mundo es el comienzo a la madurez y para las jovencitas significa dar a conocer que están listas para encontrar un marido y formar una familia.-Explico sin dejar de hacer sus deberes.- pero no para los Wolfgang, no, para ellos significa algo más importante es cuando todos los jóvenes que tienen sangre de lobo como usted es que pueden obtener a su familiar"

Familiar, esa era la palabra amistosa para esclavitud. En ese mundo donde la magia todavía existía, pero no era tan común al menos no de ese lado del continente que se creía casi extinta, existían diferentes clases de criaturas mágicas ocultas a simple vista, pero solo unos pocos podían tener contacto con ella cuando familias como la suya han sido bendecidas con un antepasado mágico y la habilidad de poder utilizar dicho poder corría por sus venas decidieron que tomarían como deber el preservar y ayudar a que esta no sea olvidada. Eran en total cuatro familias: los Kaiba, Huang, Feles y Wolfgang los que velaban por ellos cada una de ellas ubicadas en los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Los Huang en el este, su emblema era un ave majestuosa con una cola de distintos colores era llamado "El rey de las aves"

Los Kaiba se ubicaban en el oeste, su emblema era un dragón oscuro, estaba bordado en la mayoría de sus pertenencias si no es que en todas. La mayoría de los miembros de esa familia tenían un enorme ego por tener sangre de dragón en sus venas uno de los seres místicos con un gran poder en la magia sin mencionar que los más viejos poseían un gran conocimiento.

Los Feles, al sur tenían bordado la figura de un gato en llamas

Y por último estaban ellos los Wolfgang quienes residían en el norte su emblema era un lobo corriendo, aún luego de lo sucedido y tuvieron que viajar seguían en el norte donde era su territorio que debían proteger.

Esa noche, cuando las condiciones se vuelvan propicias es que tendrá que hacer el ritual para invocar un familiar al cual estará ligado por el resto de su vida.

Los familiares formaban vínculos que solo la muerte de uno de los dos podía romper, si invocador e invocado lograban una buena relación con el transcurso de los años su lazo se volvería tan fuerte que despertarían habilidades únicas que muy pocos han podido lograr, siendo diferentes para cada individuo al igual que eso variaba para cada familia al tener una conexión con ciertas especies.

"¿Padre estará aquí para la ceremonia? – Su padre empezó a actuar de manera extraña con el poco tiempo después de establecerse en Hell Town, su actitud empezó a cambiar cuando antes era un buen padre, cariñoso y que siempre tenia tiempo para él ahora solo se hallaba la sombra de este siendo cortante, arisco y todo lo que te ponías a imaginar, cuando era pequeño pensó que se trataba de una fase producto de haber perdido a su esposa dejando a su cuidado a los sirvientes para después ser enviado a un internado católico durante varios años hasta que un día se acordó que tenia un hijo y fue llamado de regreso. el pensamiento de que era algo que tenia que ver con la muerte de su madre no desapareció hasta que con la edad se dio cuenta que una persona no debía de comportarse así aun a pesar de que haya perdido a un ser querido la forma en que intentaba superar el acontecimiento no era sano ni tampoco la forma en que su padre lo trataba cuando llegaba a casa enojado castigándole en su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta del porque fue cuando agradeció de haber sido enviado lejos para continuar sus estudios.

"Lo lamento joven amo, pero me temo que su padre el Amo Wolfgang esta teniendo muchos problemas últimamente y me a dicho que lo disculpe por no estar en un evento tan importante para usted." -Le contesto firmemente.

Ah, ¿así que otra vez no estará aquí? Bueno, no importaba en realidad le daba igual si estaba o no ya no sentía mucho cariño hacia el y ya no era un niño pequeño que necesitaba el amor de sus padres, solo lo hacia por cortesía. – "Esta bien Dónovan," – Termino de comer lo que el jefe de seguridad le trajo para almorzar y dejando los platos limpios de nuevo en carrito despidiéndose con un "Con permiso" dejándolo nuevamente solo en esa enorme habitación con un largo suspiro se levanto de la cama para caminar hasta las oscuras cortinas abriéndolas de un solo movimiento y ver que ese día estaba soleado con un cielo limpio de nubes, fue a su armario y tomo lo primero que vio antes de meterse al baño privado que tenía en su cuarto saliendo una media hora después con una toalla en su cintura y otra en sus hombros con la que se secaba el húmedo cabello.

Se puso la ropa escogida anteriormente y salió de allí cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El día había llegado.


	3. II

Al bajar por las escaleras, lo primero que llego a sus oídos fue el caminar de los sirvientes en la casa, moviéndose de manera apresurada de aquí para allá y por el tono de sus pasos estaba seguro que llevaban cosas pesadas, seguramente para lo que sucedería hoy en la noche.

Lo segundo fue las conversaciones de las demás personas al acercarse más a la sala. Aquellas voces estridentes que cada vez toleraba menos. Con cada paso que daba la conversación entre las personas se volvía más clara.

"¡Se los dije, todo es culpa de aquella mujer!"

"Si tan solo mi hermano me hubiera hecho caso, se los aseguro ¡No tendríamos por qué preocuparnos por estas cosas!"

"La peor decisión de todas las que hizo fue casarse con ella"

Ese tipo de platicas ocurrían más seguido antes solo eran susurros esparcidos por el viento esperando ser olvidados con el tiempo, pero después estos se volvieron más frecuentes y al mismo tiempo más descuidados sin llegar a importar quién los escuchaba. Callando abruptamente cuando entro al salón encontrándose con tres personas.

Lyssa, la hermana menor de su padre al cual adoraba, su cabello castaño ondulado con unos ojos oscuros nunca trato de ocultar su disgusto dirigido a mi madre y a mí. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba su esposo Nikos, un hombre que a pesar de su aspecto era una persona tímida y siempre le daba la razón a su esposa, del lado derecho se encontraba alguien al que no reconoció.

Era un señor joven posiblemente en sus treinta en plena juventud, tenía puesto un traje eclesiástico sin su sotana, su mirada no rebelaba, lo cual era un arma poderosa si se tratara de ocultar la verdad. Los mentirosos siempre se descubren por su vista no pudiendo evitarlo, los ojos son la ventana a toda la verdad.

\- ¡Tyler! ¿Qué horas son estas de presentarte? ¡Olvídalo, mejor no hables no quiero escuchar tus excusas a esta hora del día! -Sin dejar que abriera la boca para al menos decir "Buenos días" fijo su atención en el cura. - Tyler, él es el padre Thomas su círculo ha presenciado y dirigido la mayoría de las ceremonias de esta familia como sus antepasados lo hicieron antes que él.

El padre Thomas era un ser respetable en su profesión cargando una reputación que con el pasar de los años se hizo grande y era muy conocido en su círculo social.

Una de las cosas necesarias para el evento de esa noche era la participación de una persona que pudiera bendecir el ritual y que llegue a tener frutos.

-Buenos día Joven Wolfgang. - Saludo la persona invitada. - Espero que esta noche tenga éxito en su ascenso en la historia de su familia.

-Solo haré lo mismo que todo los miembros hacen cuando llegan a la misma edad.- Solo era una tradición familiar, y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo estaba un poco emocionado por experimentar lo que pasaría esa noche y entendía la preocupación de los demás para que todo salga perfecto con el ritual de invocación de su familiar, dependiendo de qué es lo que aparezca se determinara si es apto o no de liderar su familia algún día en pocas palabras: si invoca un familiar de alto nivel demostrara que era apto para manejar y liderar el nombre de su familia en cambio sí invocaba a uno de muy bajo nivel lo peor que le podía pasar era que lo desterraran de allí a pesar de su lazo sanguíneo y si lo que saliera tenía un nivel medio solo se sentirían decepcionados pero tendría voz y voto en la toma de decisiones. 

Porque para ellos el poder y la fuerza lo valen todo, como en una manada de lobos no había espacio para los débiles y quien lo demostrara ser seria eliminado ¿De qué les servía un miembro que no aportaría mucho? solo se convertiría en una carga para ellos. 

-Si se me permite preguntar ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debo de hacer en el ritual? - Pregunto, el joven Tyler Wolfgang a sus mayores mostrando respeto siempre.

Naturalmente el que le contesto fue el Padre Thomas. - ¿De qué habla Joven amo Wolfgang? Acaso su familia no le ha dado una pequeña introducción a lo que debe de realizar. - El padre miro a los otros dos adultos restantes para que le explicaran, pero lo único que recibió fue la mirada de enojo por parte de la mujer y su acompañante trataba de evitar su mirada con nerviosismo. Al notar aquello solo pudo dar un suspiro de frustración por la conducta infantil por los familiares del Joven maestro. - Joven Maestro ¿Porque no mejor hablamos de eso en un pequeño paseo por su Jardín? escuche que es uno de los más bellos de este lugar.

Tyler, por supuesto acepto la propuesta con un amable "Por aquí, sígame" y salir de la vista de sus tíos. - ¿Respetable Padre? -Aventuro de nuevo esperando ser respondido esta vez por ese extraño. - El ritual está conformado por tres partes. - Empezó a hablar manteniendo fijada su vista al frente con las manos detrás de su espalda. 

-El primer paso es el entrenamiento mental eh de suponer que ya sabe a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad? - el Joven asintió al escuchar esas palabras.   
a decir verdad, toda esta festividad se comenzaba desde una tierna edad donde la mente de los niños era aún débil contra todo lo demás, se les instruía para que tengan una mente resistente para defenderse de los problemas con los que se puede encontrar y por el mismo motivo de que eran una de las cuatro familias lo hacían para guardar sus secretos si alguien de las restantes quería buscar información de ellos por tortura o acciones similares. cuando terminaba ese paso los niños tenían el poder de bloquear su mente, sin embargo, la fuerza de la duración solo se determinaba por su poder si era inferior o superior al de su atacante y la practica dictaba si mejorarían en su habilidad o no. Él no era muy bueno con esa habilidad, a decir verdad, pero tenía el conocimiento suficiente para defenderse.

El segundo paso, era el reforzamiento del cuerpo si el cuerpo y la mente se entrenaban era un enorme beneficio en contra de otras personas que solo su mente o cuerpo estaba entrenado, siempre tenían un punto débil, pero al entrenar ambas cosas tus probabilidades de que no pueda encontrar una debilidad en ti, el entrenamiento es riguroso y extenuante, pero todos debían de pasar por el sin importar si eres hombre o mujer.

Las personas que fallen en cualquiera de las dos primeras fases, no son del todo aceptadas y su voz se reducirá y no tendrán oportunidad de terminar el ritual para ser considerados miembros completos en la familia y anunciar su madurez, había tenido suerte de llegar hasta el último paso. 

-Mis dos primeras pruebas fueron terminadas con éxito. -Contesto el adolescente.

-Debo de felicitarlo Joven Señor, y en cuanto a lo que ocurrirá esta noche se espera que pueda dar un completo éxito en el primer intento de invocación de su familiar debo decir que a pesar de que algunos miembros de su familia hayan terminado con éxito las dos primeras partes no logran poder invocar nunca un familiar.

Eran casos muy extraños, aunque ocurrían nadie sabía del porqué, pero pasaban y lastimosamente algunos casos no tenían sentido, se esperaba eso de las personas que a pesar de pasar las dos pruebas con muy pocas esperanzas de éxito al contrario de las que las pasaron con un gran éxito sin embargo a la hora de la invocación nada recurría a su llamado ni todas las otras dos oportunidades que se les daba para el ritual ¿Porque ocurría eso? Un claro ejemplo de ello, era su tía Lyssa, ella junto con su padre hicieron el ritual cuando llegaron a la edad indicada más solo fue su padre el único capaz de obtener uno.

Unos dignos ejemplares de kadejos, uno blanco y otro negro. el kadejo negro era del tamaño de un perro de mediana estatura con unos ojos rojos que parecía haber salido del mismo infierno con unos largos y filosos dientes que a pesar de su blancura claramente se podía notar lo letales que eran gruñendo a las demás personas que se encontraban allí en cambio el kadejo blanco se mantenía acostado calmadamente con unos ojos de igual color pero sin el brillo malicioso de su compañero dando un aura contraria más pacifica vigilando su alrededor. No tenían nombre, su padre nunca les otorgo uno apareciendo en contadas ocasiones para la protección en casos de extrema importancia.

Desgraciadamente, el fracasar para Lyssa fue algo que le hizo empeorar su forma de ser ¿Acaso los espíritus no la eligieron solo por ser mujer? No, siempre había sido así y como consecuencia al fallar no tenía más opción que casarse con alguien de un alto estatus como el suyo solo así regresaría el honor que su familia perdió.

-Lo que tendrá que hacer esta noche será simple y todo dependerá de la aceptación de los espíritus, se dibujará un pentagrama en el suelo de la habitación y usted joven maestro lo único que debe de hacer es dejar caer un poco de sangre para activarlo. -Termino de decir parándose al lado de un rosal mirándolo fijación ignorando al adolescente a su lado.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por iluminar a este Joven con su respuesta respetable padre.

Al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, debía de terminar sus asuntos pendientes antes de regresar en la noche para la ocasión.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por iluminar a este Joven con su respuesta respetable padre.

Al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, debía de terminar sus asuntos pendientes antes de regresar en la noche para la ocasión. -Parece que nuestra conversación llego a su fin Joven Amo Wolfgang aún tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de que llegue la hora si me disculpa me retiro.   
El momento cuando dejo el padre la residencia actual de los Wolfgang, Tyler se quedó disfrutando del aire libre que se podía respirar cerrando los ojos cuando el viento provocando que su cabello cobrara vida por unos instantes. 

Apenas va empezando el día, pero ya solo quiero que todo esto termine. pensó soltando un leve suspiro antes de retomar sus pasos por donde había venido. pero, a decir verdad, no tenía humor para tener que soportar la actitud de su familia, entrando de incógnito a la casa tomo lo necesario antes de salir y tomar rumbo hacia el pueblo. definitivamente eso le haría bien.

El pueblo de Hell Town era una pacifico uno podía andar tranquilamente sin que nadie ni nada te molestara de no ser necesario, el sonido de las ruedas de los carruajes junto con el clop clop de los caballos al avanzar en su camino inundaron sus sentidos al caminar por la calle, no tenía nada en mente de que hacer en ese lugar solo quería vagar hasta que se aburriera o tenga que regresar para hacer la ceremonia. la gente iba y venía sin tener que preocuparse por nada en su día. 

Con el pasar de las horas el cielo fue tomando distintos tonos hasta llegar al anaranjado rojizo que caracterizaba el atardecer los colores siempre eran muy hermosos en el cielo, era algo que le gustaba ver como al pasar las etapas el cielo se llenaba de colores como si todos los días fuesen pintados por un maravilloso artista. 

el sonido del carruaje que rento para volver a casa arrullándolo con el leve tambaleo que producía en ese camino de piedra al no estar todo nivelado de igual manera apoyando su rostro en su palma para ver cómodamente por la ventana del carruaje.

\- ¡Alto! - grito, para que el cochero hiciera que el caballo se detuviera en ese instante.

\- ¿Sucede algo señor? - le sorprendió que le pidiera eso tan repentinamente.

-Si, todo está bien. -Dice abriendo la puerta y bajar por las escaleras dando unos cuantos pasos hasta arrodillarse enfrente de una pequeña cría de gato la cual temblaba por las bajas temperaturas que empezaban a aparecer con la bienvenida de la noche.

Pobre, es apenas un bebé dudo que pueda sobrevivir mucho tiempo el solo aquí afuera sin la ayuda de un adulto, sin embargo, no parecía que hubiera una madre cerca normalmente ellas no se alejaban tanto tiempo de sus crías en esa joven edad y se las llevaban con ellas para evitar este tipo de situaciones y el pequeño gatito seguía maullando desesperado llamando por su madre desaparecida y no iba a dejar que esta pequeña cría muriera aquí así que lo decidió, se llevaría al gato y le daría un hogar.

Con el pequeño animal en brazos fue que regreso a su asiento indicándole al propietario que podían continuar con su destino escondiendo al pequeño animal en su ropa para que dejara de temblar por la fría temperatura acurrucándose lo mejor posible para recibir la mayor cantidad de calor.

-Muchas gracias. -Dice, mientras le pagaba al cochero que lo dejo enfrente de su casa con los billetes necesarios.

-Es mi trabajo Joven Señor- Le contesto el propietario quitándose el sombrero a modo de saludo antes de retirarse dejando el sonido del látigo en el aire como muestra de su presencia.

-Vamos pequeño es tiempo de que conozcas tu nuevo hogar.- Con un sonido de rechinido fue que la puerta de metal fue abierta entrando por fin en la propiedad de nuevo.

\- ¡Joven amo! ¿Dónde ha estado todo el día? Su tía se puso histérica cuando supo que no se encontraba en la propiedad.- Lo recibió una mucama en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa. Al notar el pequeño animal dormido en los brazos del adolescente su mirada se suavizo un poco, sabía del noble corazón que su amo tenía en cuanto los animales se refería. -Joven Wolfgang ¿Quién es ese pequeño amigo que está durmiendo tan cómodamente en sus brazos?

-No pude sólo dejarlo allí afuera con este clima, además no es como si no hubiera esperado que la madre apareciera, pero nunca lo hizo tengo la sospecha que tuvo un terrible final o ella abandono este cachorro por alguna razón, porque tampoco pude ver a otras crías ¿Crees que solamente debí de verlo allí? se las consecuencias que tendrá mi acción, pero no me arrepentiré de nada y en cuanto el asunto de mi tía ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos? 

-Como siempre Joven Amo. -Dice la sirvienta quitándole al felino de sus brazos. -Puede estar tranquilo lo cuidaré por usted lo más seguro es que este pequeño tenga hambre cuando despierte, la joven dama se encuentra en estos momentos en su habitación-La habitación de Tyler- No parecía de buen humor. -Parecía que quería agregar algo, pero se contuvo.

-Muchas Gracias-Fue lo último que dijo y subir a su habitación recibiendo una reverencia antes de perderse de vista.   
Y él sabía que es lo que quería decir.

Ella nunca estaba de buen humor ¿Qué diferencia había entre hoy y otros días? Nada.

Al subir las escaleras de madera notó que había dejado abierta la puerta de su alcoba para empezar ¿Por qué está ella allí? ¿No tenía otras cosas que hacer? En lugar de molestarlo siempre. Bueno al parecer no, toco la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

-Tía Lyssa ¿Qué es lo que hace en mi habitación? - Lo único que podía ver era que se encontraba husmeando en su clóset y había un traje el cual nunca antes visto. Se acercó para verlo mejor.

El traje era de dos piezas, la parte superior y la inferior. De un color negro con detalles en plateado, La parte superior tenía las mangas largas con botones del logo familiar grabados en él, con un cuello alto, los pantalones eran por completo de ese color sin ningún detalle muy deslumbrante más allá.

-Qué bueno que apareces mocoso antes de que enviara a personal a buscarte. ¿Quién te da derecho a salirte cuando se te da la gana?

No soy un niño pequeño al que necesita ser vigilado todo el tiempo, ¿Quién crees que soy? Pero no le contestó.   
Satisfecha de no escuchar respuesta del adolescente sonrió antes de lanzarle una gabardina junto con unas botas todo del mismo color.

-Es mejor que te vistas adecuadamente para la situación, la ceremonia se dará dentro de unas horas- y sin decir nada más salió del lugar.

Bueno, supongo que no había otra opción cerró la puerta para cambiarse cómodamente sin interrupciones. primero se quitó lo que tenía y se puso una camiseta blanca de manga larga debajo de la negra haciendo que cierta cantidad de tela blanca sobresaliera y terminar doblada contrastando con la tela negra, después fue el turno del pantalón negro para finalmente colocarse las botas negras y terminar finalmente al ponerse la gabardina al terminar se miró al espejo inspeccionándose por todos los ángulos posibles asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar.

No me veo del todo mal en esto ¿O sí?   
cuando termino su inspección fue que salió del lugar el ambiente era más alegre que en la mañana.

\- ¿Joven amo? - escucho que le hablaban girándose para encontrarse con un hombre de la servidumbre. - Justamente iba a ir a buscarlo, los preparativos están listos. la ceremonia comenzara en unos momentos por favor permítame guiarlo hacia el lugar destinado. - hizo una leve reverencia para guiarlo al lugar del encuentro.

La "habitación" realmente no se podía llamar de ese modo porque en realidad no estaban dentro de la casa si no que se encontraban al aire libre lo único de construcción que poseía ese lugar era una pared con el símbolo de la familia-Un lobo-que se encontraba a espaldas del padre Thomas que ya se encontraba allí con la única diferencia que ahora llevaba puesta su sotana junto con un libro en sus manos, a su lado se hallaba una pequeña mesa junto con lo que estaba seguro a pesar de la distancia se trataba de una daga.   
con cada paso que daba la distancia recorrida disminuía y pudo notar más cosas. como método de alumbramiento a ambos lados se colocaron una fila de antorchas separadas un poco entre ellas para cubrir más terreno. Unas cuantas personas se encontraban situados equitativamente del lado izquierdo y derecho, conocía unos cuantos rostros de todos los presentes y la que más le sorprendió fue ver la de su padre.

El rostro de su padre lucia exactamente igual al de las fotografías cuando era joven que estaban colgadas en las paredes de los pasillos. Su rostro trapecio, sus ojos azules y su porte estoico sin mencionar que los kadejos de su padre se encontraban a su lado el negro sentado siendo iluminado por la luz de las antorchas solo lo hacía parecer más aterrador que como lo recordaba sin embargo el kadejo blanco que se encontraba acostado a sus pies lucia como si nada le llamara la atención y solo deseara irse de ese lugar, normalmente los kadejos blancos y negros eran enemigos pero este par no lucia así solo cuando el negro quisiera atacar a una persona el blanco lo detendría lo cual no sucedía muy seguido y solo se limitaban a estar siempre al lado de su progenitor.

¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? se supone que no estaría esa noche allí 

-Bienvenido Tyler, - El padre Thomas cuando el empleado lo dejo enfrente del cura. - Veo que te han dado la ropa para la ceremonia ¿Estás listo?   
Quería decir que no lo estaba, pero no tenía otra opción no existían excepción y el no sería el primero. -No realmente, pero no tengo otra opción ¿O, sí? - soltó con diversión.

-Ciertamente estas en lo correcto, pero tranquilo si las cosas salen bien esto no tardara.- le dijo antes de poner su atención en el público y dar comienzo la ceremonia.- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos los presentes!-grito para hacerse escuchar.- Esta noche, nos reunimos aquí para ser testigos de la ceremonia de los quince del Joven Tyler Wolfgang aquí presente y pueda dar un paso más en su camino a la adultez y como es tradición en esta familia al cumplir esa edad se realizara la ceremonia de invocación del que será su familiar para toda la vida. Hay que recordar que un miembro con sangre de las cuatro grandes familias puede tener más de un familiar, pero un familiar no puede tener más que un invocador hasta que llegue su muerte y el contrato se rompa, con esto dicho empecemos. al decir aquello abrió el libro que tenía en las manos hasta encontrar la página que buscaba. - Tyler Wolfgang portador de la sangre bendecida por Amarok al principio de los tiempos, descendiente de la rama principal de la familia Wolfgang este es un paso decisivo en tu vida, según los resultados que obtengas hoy se decidirá si te convertirás en parte funcional de esta familia-Manada- o solo les traerás desgracia. por la autoridad que se me fue dada por nuestro primer creador en aparecer. . .-No le presto atención al resto de palabras que salieron de su boca, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- . . .Wolfgang, Con esta daga sagrada es que cortaras tu piel hasta que la sangre brote y active la matriz de invocación donde está parado. - Le entrego la daga sagrada al joven, su mango era realmente hermoso y exquisito de un color dorado luciendo como si se tratara de oro genuino, no le sorprendería si en efecto era de ese material, con un filo como ninguna otra arma punzo cortante que hubiera visto.

La historia de esa daga era tan antigua y cambiante con el paso del tiempo cambiando de versión en versión, pero la más popular era que Amarok se las había dado como regalo y no olvidaran su historia con el pasar de los años la hoja no a perdido su filo siguiendo como el primer día en la que se les fue entregada usada especialmente en ceremonias importantes en especial para el de invocación como muestra de que seguirán los pasos de sus antepasados sin olvidar lo que se les enseño y agradeciendo por la bendición que se les había dado.

Siguiendo lo que le ordenaron y se hizo una cortada en su palma izquierda, dejando que las gotas de sangre cayeran libremente en la matriz de invocación a sus pies, pero sin ser lo suficientemente profunda para que no deje de sangrar.

-Ambos de ahora en adelante, juntos seremos uno y este vínculo no puede ser destruido por mi o por ti.- Empezó a entonar las palabras con las que tenía que empezar para llamar la atención de algún demonio espiritual.-Porque de nosotros no depende juzgar lo existente si no en proteger este mundo y solo los grandes creadores de nuestro universo pueden decidir nuestro destino.- Con forme las palabras eran dichas la matriz en el suelo comenzó a iluminarse de blanco tomando más fuerza conforme el resto de las palabras fluían.- ¡Sal mi compañero! ¡Sal y hagamos un pacto!

Lo primero que ocurrió e impacto a los presentes es que al terminar de decir las palabras la matriz se apagó de igual modo que se ilumino ¿Acaso había fallado? ¿No tenía afinidad con ningún demonio espiritual?   
después paso todas las antorchas se apagaron repentinamente dejando a todas las personas en la oscuridad lo único visible era aquellos ojos rojizos pertenecientes a los kadejos de su padre 

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Eso nunca había ocurrido con ningún otro miembro de la familia anteriormente! ¡Que truco era todo eso! Cuando uno de los miembros allí presentes quiso hablar para pedir una explicación de todo. las llamas se volvieron a encender ahora de un color azulado, un azul que te podía mandar escalofríos por su intensidad y dejarte paralizado si te encontrabas por mucho tiempo en su presencia. incluso los familiares de su padre se colocaron en una posición de ataque listos para defender a su invocador si la situación lo ameritaba   
todos tenían la misma duda rondando por su mente ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?   
y bajo las calientes llamas azules la matriz de invocación regreso a iluminarse, teniendo que retroceder saliendo por completo de la marca en el piso   
Claramente por el rosto de los demás de no poder se suponer que pasara.   
¿Acaso había traído una entidad maligna a este plano?   
sea lo que sea que esté a punto de suceder, estaba preparado para defenderse.

"Oh, ¿así que tú eres parte de ella?” -Una voz se escuchó provenir de la matriz que anteriormente había abandonado. pero no se podía ver nada del ente que estaba hablando, y sabía que le hablaba solamente a él.   
Era como si todo a su alrededor se oscureciera y solo quedaran ellos dos frente a frente aunque no podía notar realmente de qué demonio espiritual se trataba, lentamente acostumbrándose a la oscuridad pudo distinguir algo, una figura que parecía estar hecha de llamas por el constante parpadear, si sus ojos no le mentían se podría tratar de un lobo pequeño u un perro lo que le llamo la atención es que poseyera unos ojos dorados que contrastaban perfectamente con el lugar donde se encontraban.

“Interesante, realmente interesante nunca creí que podría volver a ver a uno de tu clase, pero sin embargo aquí estas, qué situación tan inesperada me pregunto si conoces el destino de tus hermanos y hermanas. -Al terminar de decir eso soltó una risa sarcástica al ver su rostro lleno de confusión - No, no lo sabes no te habrían dejado vivir tanto tiempo si lo supieras ellos nunca cambian.”

\- ¿hermanos? De que estas hablando, soy el único hijo de Anya Salazar y Michael Wolfgang. 

Al escuchar aquello la figura no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, se notaba que la situación le causaba mucha gracia. – ¡No puede ser! ¡Si que es graciosa tu situación JAJAJA! Me pregunto cuanto tiempo creyeron que podían ocultarlo de ti tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz. – Se callo por unos momentos como si estuviera considerando algo, para después volver a hablar esta vez con un tono de seriedad que no creyó que esa criatura tuviera. – Sin embargo, pequeño cachorro tu vida sigue estando en un constante peligro lo que paso hace años en tu hogar ancestral solo fue una advertencia. 

\- ¿Lo que paso…? Te refieres a “la maldición del Lobo” ¿Que tiene que ver ese evento conmigo? Lo que sucedió no fue más que una desgracia que tomo muchas cosas con ella incluso hasta el día de hoy no se sabe la razón principal para que ocurriera ¿Acaso tu…?

\- Escucha muy bien lo que tengo que decir cachorro porque no tendré la oportunidad de decírtelo una vez más. Lo que sucedió esa noche fue una desgracia en efecto, pero solo era una advertencia por un acto que las personas a tu alrededor se atrevieron a ocultar por mucho tiempo y al ver que fueron ignorados al dejarte vivir por tanto tiempo ellos están furiosos atacaran pronto. Así que aprende rápido de tus alrededores o terminaras como tus hermanos y hermanas. Pero ahora tienes que. . . 

“Despertar”


End file.
